An Odd Dream
by Tweetyiscool
Summary: This is a dream I had, pretty odd, but it's been screaming at me to post it. Dunno how it'll go really. Review if you read, and tell me what you thought.


Author's note: All right, I don't quite know how this is going to go. This was one of my various dreams last night, and when I woke up, it screamed at me to put it here, so heh.

Now, before I make my attempts as posting this as a parody (I can't really think of another thing to post it under), some things need to be explained. First off, as I mentioned above, this was a dream, and I don't know how it will go. Therefore, I want you all to be completely honest in your review (on another note, please review, lol). There will be no second chapter to this or anything, I'm just curious to see if I should be posting any odd dreams on here if they apply next time, should they scream at me to do so again. Secondly, in this dream I became Selina Snape, my main RP/other fic character. If you have read a previous fic that has her in it, the events are in no way related, thus you should erase all knowledge of her from your mind, lol. On this note, whenever I refer to "I" or "me", it will be referring to Selina. I can see no other way of telling this in first person, as I saw it from my point of view. Thirdly, I own none of the actual Harry Potter characters (you should know who those are by now, lol, unless you're simply reading HP fics out of curiosity), but Selina is mine to the best of my knowledge, as is the dream, lol. And last but not least, this really does not follow the book much (it kinda seemed to take place during the third book), so don't be looking for too many similarities. Ok, now that all of that is out of the way, on with the oddness!

**An Odd Dream**  
  
It all began with everyone riding on the train. It was Harry's third year, thus mine as well. I happened to be sitting next to him, as Ron and Hermione were now a couple and were sitting behind us. The train did not look like a normal one (as in, the one in the movies, and most others), it more resembled that of a miniature train at a zoo. There were long, narrow cars, filled with rows of seats. Each row seated 2 people.  
  
The train ride was in complete silence for a while, until Draco, who appeared to be sitting in front of Harry and I, turned to face us.

"You two make a lovely couple." He said rather sarcastically with a smirk.

Harry and I simply ignored him, both looking out the window instead (as we each had a window with the design of the train).  
  
Here the train ride began to show some of the books events. While peering out my window, I noticed a black dog. This is when my thoughts made themselves visible, and it was almost as if we were all acting in the movie.

"There's Sirius in dog form, time to point it out to Harry" I thought, while saying out loud "Look, at that dog, Harry" and pointing to it.

Harry turned and looked at it, while I counted in my head. "Three, two, one, and he faints."

Sure enough, just as I thought that last bit, Harry put his head against the window and closed his eyes, as if fainting (and it was the most hilarious faint I'd ever seen).

I then began to count to ten in thought, while attempting to shake Harry awake. "Harry? Harry are you alright?"

Once again, when I got to ten, he sat up again, saying, "Yeah, I'm fine." Before going back to staring out the window.  
  
Here, the train changed to the knight bus for some reason, but was told that we were on the last bit of our journey to Hogwarts, the part that the carriages would normally have taken us on. Harry and I were still staring out the window and still sitting beside each other. However, I was now covered in a sleeping bag for some reason.  
  
Shortly after our ride on the knight bus began, the dementors appeared, and it because quite similar to the movie. It grew quite cold, and I found a rather nice use for the sleeping bag, pulling it up to my neck to keep myself warm.

"There's something moving out there." I stated (thus stealing Ron's line for some reason).  
  
The dementors never came on the bus, but Harry fainted anyway. This time there was no counting or feeling of acting, it was simply normal. This time Ron, Hermione joined me in trying to get him to wake up again, which he eventually did.  
  
This is when the trip took a rather odd turn. Now we were going down a normal every day street, but stopped upon seeing a mail truck that was moving about on it's own, dancing in the middle of the road. This caused most everyone on the bus to laugh, but we were soon back on our way, as the truck decided to move off to the side of the road.  
  
Then we were suddenly standing in the middle of a very odd looking Hogwarts. I was still covered in my sleeping bag, and was somehow managing to walk in it. I looked up, and noticed that Draco was challenging Harry to a hunt for something, and Harry accepted. He then came over to Ron, Hermione, and I, and told us to follow him, then took off running.  
  
Hermione, Ron and I managed to keep up (I have no idea how I did it in that sleeping bag), and we soon found ourselves standing in the middle of a kitchen (that greatly resembled mine in real life). We immediately began searching for something, that I have yet to know what it was, but then stopped and backed away slowly as we heard a howl.  
  
It turns out that Lupin was in there for some reason as well, but in his werewolf form. We all panicked and I found myself grabbing some dry pasta (for what reason I still don't know), as we ran away.  
  
We found Draco as we stopped running for breath (Lupin had chosen not to follow us), and he had been unsuccessful in his hunt. Apparently we won because I had the pasta.  
  
Another Author's note: And then I woke up, thinking about what an odd dream that had been, and had it screaming at me to post here, lol. So that's what I've just done. On a side note, I found that it was easier to make certain things clearer if I commented on them as I went along, so anything in brackets is my comments, and not part of the actual dream, lol. Well, it might be, because it could be a description of something or something, but you get what I mean. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this oddness...I personally think it's near insanity, but I'll leave it up to you to comment, lol.


End file.
